THIEF  PART ONE
by ladywildcow
Summary: Master thief, Jenai Amudson, had been hired to break in and steal an artefact from a high security prison. Her escape plan is destroyed by Riddick, who hi-jacks her ship and all its contents - including her. Will she agree to his offer? Smut.


"**THIEF**** – Part One" by LWC**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**This story has been written for a friend who wanted a smutty story involving her and Riddick. On her request, this story is similar (**_**in smutty essence**_**) to another story I wrote called 'Interrogation Techniques.' I do not own the character of Riddick (shame!), I have merely hi-jacked his character for purposes of pure alpha male smut.**

**This story does not fit into any specific time line before or after Pitch Black, so my apologies to any purists. As always, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it...(especially you...'Jenai').**

**Jenai** crept down the long, dark dungeon passageway. Torchlight flickered from the walls, casting elongated shadows as she passed by.

Quiet. Far too quiet, her lightning mind whispered to her.

She stopped suddenly...and inhaled deeply into her lungs, closing her eyes. She held her breath for a moment and slowly exhaled. Her eyes opened and darted around her. A very, deadly male had just entered the dungeon.

Jenai pulled a long blade out from its sheath – light and very, very sharp. She held it tightly and waited for a second. Hunt or be hunted. Kill or be killed.

She could smell him. She could sense him.

Get to high ground…move!

Jenai scaled the wall with lethal speed – knife in one hand, grabbing parts of the wall with the other. Within seconds she was hidden, high up, in the corner of the wall like a spider in a web – looking down. Waiting…..watching…..

Quiet.

She inhaled again. She caught hold of his scent. He was moving silently

He was moving silently _**with**_ lethal speed.

Fuck!

She inhaled faster to try and catch his scent. Holy crap. The speed….

She saw him below her. He passed by almost like a blur….and for the first time in a long, long time, Jenai's felt fear.

She had come across humanoid predators in her time but not one to move like that. Not one with such a strong, masculine scent. _What_ the fuck was he?

Her instincts told her if she could sense him, he could definitely sense her. Holy fuck, where the hell did he go? Where the fuck did he go?

Out. She needed to get OUT of the dungeon NOW. She had what she came for. The artefact was in her backpack.

Jenai Amudson – master thief – at your service…..providing you can afford the price.

Getting in to the dungeon was easy. Standard procedure. But getting out? Could she get out?

"How interesting" a deep, deep voice said softly close to her left ear.

Jenai leapt out of her skin. "Holy Fuck" she hissed in shock, leaping instinctively backwards – losing her balance, scrabbling and then falling…..

She felt her arm being caught – her body jolted and then she was being pulled up to eye level – dark-goggled eye level.

She glimpsed at his goggled eyes….his face….the ground…his arms….Her eyes were darting around as her heart was almost smashing out of her chest in shock.

He was holding onto her arm that held the knife as the rest of her body dangled over a 50 foot drop.

"Is that all for me?" He growled deeply. "How thoughtful".

Jenai looked at the man effortlessly holding her entire body up with one hand, as he gripped onto the wall with the other. He was wearing a tight, black vest and trousers that did little to hide his powerfully built muscular body. His face was strong and masculine and his head shaved. Around his eyes were those damned black goggles.

Jenai tried to kick his face. She was incredibly fast but he ducked effortlessly.

He tutted softly.

He let go of her arm. She fell for a moment and then he caught her again and pulled her up to his eye level. Her body jolted at the force and she exhaled.

"Manners." He whispered huskily.

Jenai flicked her wrist on her other arm, a blade shot out from her wrist and she went to cut his face. He moved fast, let go of her arm. Jenai somersaulted, and seemed to actually run down the wall.

Riddick watched. He put his finger to his chin. A small cut.

Run….run….Jenai's mind told her despite her instincts snarling at her to stay and fight. She was fast and lethally strong. It just takes speed and accuracy to bring any opposition down no matter how big they are. And he was big. Shit! He was fucking big.

Get to your ship!. Get your reward. Leave…leave. He's different. He's bigger, faster, stronger than the others. You got what you came for.

She could smell blood. She had managed to cut him. Stay…fight…..her instincts screamed.

No….she told herself. No. Only a fool fights for no good reason.

Like a cat, Jenai was moving at high speed through the dungeon. It was a complex, massive maze. It was left over from a time of blood sports. The dungeon used to be part prison and part arena. The centre arena had pulled in thousands of voyeur's for an evening's entertainment of fighting and killing.

The dungeon spiralled outwards from the centre – like a snail's shell, packing in thousands of tiny cells. Criss-crossing the cells were zig-zagging passageways and dead-ends. Not impossible to find your way around but combined with continuous violence and the threat of violence from fellow inmates, it had fulfilled its objective. Containment. Containment and entertainment. Prisoners had formed their own units and fought for them. Worlds within worlds.

Part of the prison was now only used for the most lethal prisoners. There were only a few hundred and they were guarded by off planet patrol ships. The dungeon was almost impossible to enter and almost impossible to leave. It was also known in the criminal underworld as the perfect place to hide ill-gotten gains. Priceless artefacts had no worth in a prison. As no-one would be insane enough to break into the prison, goods could only be retrieved by the very best thieves. Jenai was one of them and she was highly in demand.

Jenai's ship was small. It was waiting for her in a stone passageway off the centre of the arena. It was built for speed and agility. Just what a thief needs.

She ran down one passageway, then another, turning left, turning right following the scent markers left along her route. Synthetic pheromones - as good as a brightly lit runway to someone with her sense of smell. The goggled man, it seemed, had the same ability.

Where was he? Behind her? Ahead of her? If he could smell her, he could smell her route out of here. Fuck!

Faster and faster she ran – turning left, turning right. The dungeon was huge but Jenai moved with incredible speed.

She made it to the centre of the huge arena in seconds – a section of the dungeon was which now completely deserted. It had been for decades.

Jenai ran across it in a blur and darted towards the passageway where her ship was waiting.

She turned into the passageway. She looked at her ship. Ready and waiting to go. Thank the Gods!

She almost fell backwards when she saw a man sitting in the cockpit. It was the same man. The predator in goggles. In her ship. Her only way off the planet.

They looked at one another.

Neither moved.

She heard the ship's door open. The door next to the co-pilot's seat opened.

They looked at one another.

Time seemed to stretch out.

The door started to close.

"NO" Jenai shouted.

The door paused.

"No." Jenai said again.

Jenai breathed in and walked towards the door. It lowered.

She looked up into the cock-pit and saw the powerfully built man sitting in the pilot's seat. He just turned his head to look at her. He said nothing.

They looked at each other. Neither moved.

Jenai bit her lip.

She nervously breathed out and climbed the stairs towards the co-pilots seat.

She paused at the top of the stairs. There was no going back. She couldn't stay on this planet.

She took a slow, deep breath and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

The door closed. She had a knife in her boot. Her eyes glanced downward for the briefest moment.

"Don't even think about it" he whispered, not even looking at her. Jenai looked forward out of the window.

"Seat-belt" Riddick whispered.

Jenai fixed her belt.

"I take crew safety very seriously" Riddick said softly, gently smirking.

Jenai swallowed. Her mouth getting drier.

"I.."

"No talking, " he whispered.

Jenai closed her mouth.

Riddick flicked switches, powered up the engine and piloted the small ship, up through the atmosphere and into space. He put it onto auto-pilot. He undid his seat-belt and moved into the back of the ship – food supplies, sleeping area.

He put his mouth next to her right ear. "Don't move."

He pushed her slowly forward. He pulled out a knife. He lowered it down her back and cut the straps of her backpack. Small, compact and black.

He showed it to her. Jenai's mouth opened and closed. She reached out to grab it.

"Eyes forward," he said huskily. Jenai didn't move. Her eyes looked at her bag and then back to him.

"I said," lowering his voice. "Eyes forward." It was an uncompromising tone. She felt her heart start to pound. His scent in this proximity was almost overpowering. Jenai slowly turned her face away from his but looked at his reflection in the glass in front of her. Dear Gods, she thought. Her eyes were drawn to his sculpted arms and the curve of his jaw. Focus. She said to herself. Focus.

"Good choice," he said with the same resonance.

He zipped her backpack and pulled out a small, gold figurine.

"Ahh….." Riddick murmured. He held it up to his goggles and turned it around. It was about five inches high and nothing remarkable to look at.

Jenai looked at the reflection of small, figurine of a woman. She chewed her lip. She had been paid good money to get that. 50% up front and she wanted her other half. He was one physically powerful mf. In her life she had been in dangerous situations – part of the job. Other thieves with lesser abilities would have died instantly. Now here she was, with this goggled predator, who was faster than her. Who was stronger than her.

"So….a thief, "he whispered, putting the figure back in the bag. "Let's see what else is in here." He peered into the bag and pulled out a selection of knives.

Jenai said nothing. She continued watching him in the glass. She tried to control her breathing.

"A dangerous line of work, it appears." He said huskily. Even speaking quietly his voice had resonance and authority.

Jenai kept her eyes forward and said nothing. Keep calm, Jenai. Keep calm.

"Speak," he said deeply and slowly. Jenai looked at his powerful body in the glass. She knew he could see her watching him.

"What do you want?" Jenai whispered.

"This statue". Riddick held up the figurine, so she could see its reflection.

"I stole it. It's mine." Jenai said as calmly as she could.

"What an interesting view of ownership you have," Riddick deeply laughed. "And now it appears, I own it." Riddick said huskily. Jenai clenched her teeth, trying to control a mixture of rage and fear.

Riddick walked forward. He paused behind her. She was aware of the closeness of his body and her heart started to beat harder. He leaned down and undid her seat belt. "You're good. You're not that good." His arm brushed across her body and she felt like an electric shock had gone through her.

Jenai turned slowly to look at the man beside her. His head was shaven, strong jaw – tall, strong and powerful. Ultra masculine.

"I'm one of the best." She whispered and moistened her lips. His smell was intoxicating.

Riddick smirked at her. He turned and walked slowly away towards the sleeping area.

"You were. It seems I am better, " he whispered with his back to her. "I've stolen this, your ship… and you. I _wonder _which I would get the most currency for?" he said wickedly and deeply chuckled, turning to face her again. Jenai took a deep breath and breathed out. He was standing in front of her bed. The ship was small but it could accommodate two.

"What do you want?" she asked turning fully around.

Riddick stood still. "I said…eyes forward" his voice was still and commanding.

Jenai blinked, opened her mouth to say something and then turned forward.

"You have heightened abilities. Have you been modified?" He asked huskily.

Humanoids, if they could find the right surgeon for the right price, could have certain improvements made. Strength, speed, etc. However, Jenai had been born with her abilities. She had always been different to everyone else.

"No." She said coldly.

Riddick slowly rubbed his jaw. Jenai was looking directly at his goggles and she knew he was looking right back at her.

"You are fast…" He said slowly. "Very fast," he added.

"So are you" said Jenai. "It seems faster than me."

Riddick smiled slowly. "Yes, it would seem so." He turned to look at the bed behind him and then back to her reflection.

"You have heightened sense of smell" he whispered.

"So do you…" Jenai added.

"Yes, " Riddick said softly. "yes, I can _smell_ you."

"Snap", Jenai whispered. "You smell like bad news," she said.

Riddick laughed softly. "Hmm…you're aroused. Did you know that?"

Jenai caught a gasp in her throat. She licked her lips nervously. There was a pause.

"I didn't have you down as shy," he whispered.

"I.." Jenai felt her cheeks burn with anger. He was standing by the bed, unmoving.

"At least you're not denying it. I so _hate _having to prove a point" He whispered and chuckled.

"What do you want?" Jenai asked in the most businesslike voice she could muster, feeling the hotness of her cheeks.

There was another pause.

"Stand up," Riddick said slowly.

"Why?" Jenai asked coldly.

"I said stand up," he said firmly.

Jenai slowly stood up, staring at his goggles in the glass.

"Come here," he said. Jenai very slowly walked away from the co-pilot seat and walked slowly towards him. In the confinement of such a small ship, it didn't take a lot of walking.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Jenai," she answered, looking up at him. He towered over her.

"Jenai. Interesting name." Riddick said softly. He looked down at the small blonde woman in front of him. Her challenging green eyes looking back up at him.

"I would say I was pleased to meet you….." Jenai whispered.

" ….but I would hate to make a liar out of such a refined woman," he smiled wickedly.

Jenai turned her head away, a look of loathing on her face." A refined woman in such a noble profession."

"And what is your profession, "she whispered, turning her head quickly back.

"Killer," he replied.

"How pleasant," Jenai whispered. "I didn't know killers looked down on thieves."

Riddick ran a finger, slowly across her jaw. Jenai moved her head.

"And your knives are for….?" He asked, mockingly.

"Purely decorative purposes," she said tightly.

"Of course," Riddick answered. "Thank you for decorating my chin so expertly." He rubbed the wound.

"Pleasure. You see what I can do when I really try." Jenai said through clenched teeth.

Riddick slowly smiled. He raised his arms and rested them on a metal bar than ran across the top of the ship. Jenai's eyes looked at his shoulders and biceps. They were perfectly sculpted. His black vest showed off his beautifully, powerful masculine body.

"I tell you what I'm going to do, Jenai." He pushed his chest closer and looked down at the small blonde woman in front of him.

"And what's that?" She looked at his chest. It was huge. Her eyes glanced up to his hands gripping the bar. They were strong, large masculine hands. She noticed her breathing had quickened.

"I will give you one shot to take back your ship." He said deeply. Jenai crossed her arms, looking at his sensual lips and mouth.

"Really," she said flatly.

"If you can take me down, you can drop me off on the nearest planet."

"If I take you down, I'll blast your dead body out into space." She said coldly.

Riddick laughed. "I believe you would."

"I would," Jenai answered. "And if I don't take you down?"

"I keep the statue, the ship…" he gestured around him

"….I'm not part of the bargain." Jenai interrupted.

"Of course not, Jenai. I would hate to make you do anything you so _clearly_ don't want to do." He inhaled deliberately deeply and slowly, taking in her scent. He laughed in a low, husky manner. She felt her cheeks burn even more hotly.

The ship was small – but it was armed. There were four guns stashed in her ship and she just needed to get to one. He must know that. She thought to herself. He is testing to see where the guns are. Keep him talking, she thought.

"Why didn't you leave me down there? What do you want with me?" She asked softly. She didn't want to give him any visual clues with her eyes.

"I wanted to see what you had in your bag," he said. "What it was you were risking your life for."

"Where's your ship. You must've landed on that planet with one." Jenai said dryly.

"This one's better," he replied.

Jenai bit her lip.

"And if I refuse to fight you," she said.

Riddick leaned back and inhaled.

"I'll drop you off on the nearest dustball planet." He said coldly.

Jenai nodded.

"I believe you would," she whispered.

"You know it." He said back to her.

There was another pause.

"So..." Jenai exhaled. "That's that."

"Yes…that is that." He said.

Jenai uncrossed her arms and placed them by her sides. She had a knife strapped her right calf. There was a gun under her bed, which was behind him. Her second gun was taped under the pilot's seat, the third in shower unit and the fourth was under her pillow. He had managed to separate her, where she stood, from easy access to any of them.

The shower unit was her best option. Her eyes made no movement at all to indicate what she was thinking.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked.

"Everything's right with my eyes, Jenai." He replied.

"Show me them," she whispered.

"Later, " he said slowly and seductively.

"There won't be a later, " she said coldly. Like lightning, she bent down to one knee and threw a punch at his groin. Anyone else looking would've seen a blur. Riddick kneeled down and caught her punch in one, large hand. "Good, " he said. "But not good enough."

He pulled her and threw her behind him. She landed on the bed on her back. She turned to reach the gun under her pillow. She pulled it out and aimed it at him. He started to walk closer towards her. He stopped at the end of her bed.

"You're not going to fire that, " he said.

"You don't know me very well, do you." She answered. Her tone cold.

"A blast from that will go through me and pierce your ship." He said. The blood drained from Jenai's face. That was true,

He placed his right foot on the end of the bed and stood up on it. Jenai was still lying down with a gun pointing at him. Her breathing was shallow. She threw the gun to one side and reached down to her calf. She pulled out her blade.

"Ah, more knives", He said and took a step closer.

"I will kill you, " she said.

"I know you'll try," he said.

Jenai jumped to her feet and held her blade in a fighting stance. He took another step closer. She took a step back, She was running out of space.

"Come on, Jenai." He said. He opened his arms wide. "I'll make it easy for you."

Jenai launched at him like a panther. He grabbed her arm with the knife and held it above her head. He effortless grabbed her other arm and put it behind her back. She couldn't move.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled. She had never come across anyone faster than her.

"Richard. B. Riddick, at your service" he whispered down into her angry face.

"This is my ship, "she growled.

"Was," he said. He moved her back a few steps until her back was against the wall. She spun her around and pushed her front against it. He took the knife out of her hand and threw it across the ship. He pressed his mouth against her ear. An involuntary small moan escaped from her throat.

"hmm.."he said, growling into her ear. Her heart started to pound wildly. He inhaled her scent and she moaned again.

"You need to learn some manners." he whispered into her ear. He reached around to the front of her trousers and started to unbutton them. "You need to be disciplined" he whispered again. Jenai started to moan harder as one of his hands pushed down beneath her panties. She gasped.

"So very, very wet," he whispered huskily into her ear. His mouth found her neck and he started to suck. He pushed one finger into her hot, wet pussy and started to push it in and out very slowly. He bit down harder as he added another finger, pushing in and out…in and out slowly…slowly….working her pussy…. Deeper… harder. She was getting wetter and wetter, her juices covering his fingers.

"That's it….."he whispered into her ear. He pushed his fingers deeper into her. "Good girl".

"So wet, " he whispered.

He thrust his fingers deeper into her….holding them in her and then thrusting them faster and faster

"You are going to cum so hard," he whispered, as the speed of his thrusting began to increase.

Jenai closed eyes in the incredible pleasure his fingers were giving her. Waves of pleasure were moving through her. His fingers were moving expertly inside her. Her hips were grinding against his hand.

"Good girl," he whispered as he started to increased the rhythm and rub her clit.

"Uhhh," Jenai groaned as he fingers moved faster in and out of her.

"That's it," he said. "Push against them." She was meeting his thrusts with her hips.

"Hmmm,…" She moaned. She was getting close to cumming. Her body was starting to shudder.

"Tell me…." He said.

"I'm…." she managed to whisper. "I'm…." she panted.

Riddick bit down on her neck and thrust his fingers in and out of her faster and faster.

"Tell me…" He said and he pushed his fingers in and out of her again and again.

"Uhhh!…"she screamed,

"Now!" he ordered.

Jenai couldn't say a word. She began shaking, shuddering and twisting as wave upon wave of powerful pleasure coursed through her body making her scream and buck.

Riddick effortlessly held her against the wall. His hand was covered in her juices as Jenai shuddered again and again against him.

He turned her to face him. Her eyes were half open from pleasure and she was panting so hard. He held her jaw in his hand and brought his face up close to hers. His sensual mouth was millimetres from hers. Jenai's mind was spinning, her senses exploding - her body shaking and trembling from the power of her orgasm.

He raised his fingers with her juices on them. He licked the tip of his finger. He growled. Jenai moaned and extended her tongue…wanting to join him.

A blast hit the ship….making it violently shudder and rock. Riddick turned his head towards the cockpit.

"Mercs," he whispered. He grabbed Jenai by the arm.

"Let's hope your ship puts up a better fight than you, " He smiled wickedly at her, dragging her to the co-pilots seat, and throwing her into it.

Jenai came to her senses fast, every survival instinct kicking in. She wanted to take hold of the controls but it was too late.

"Let's see what this baby can do, "Riddick said, engaging the ships controls and turning it to face the patrol ships that were firing on them.

To be continued….


End file.
